Naruto: Style By Ninja
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a pretty standard routine he follows everyday. He wakes up, goes on an adventure, then heads to bed. Watch as unseen forces alter Naruto's daily routine, causing our hero to hilariously react accordingly after each day in this unique Groundhog-Day inspired story! Will he succeed in uncovering the source of these mishaps? Rated T.
1. Day 1: Normal Day

**Story** : Naruto: Style By Ninja  
 **Author** : Master Jin Sonata  
 **Written** : Humor/Mystery  
 **Rating** : T (Violence, Language, Suggestive Themes)  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not Naruto, but we do own his fate!

* * *

 **Day 1: Normal Day**

Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed, sleeping peacefully until his alarm wakes him at 6:00am. He sticks an arm out from underneath the covers and swats around until he was able to hit the alarm's snooze button. He lets out a big yawn before slowly slipping out of bed. He walks over to the window and opens the curtains, letting the strong beam of sunlight engulf him and fill his room.

Following a shower and a quick bite to eat, our titular hero leaves his home and heads out for a day of adventure. This includes ninja training, hanging out with his friends around the village, and of course enjoying a large bowl of delicious ramen noodles from the local shop.

The day ends on a positive note as Naruto returns to his home. He takes a long relaxing bath before heading to bed for the night.

Tomorrow would be another day like any other…

…wouldn't it?

* * *

Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!


	2. Day 2: The Rock

**Day 2: The Rock  
**

Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed, sleeping peacefully until his alarm wakes him at 6am. He sticks an arm out from underneath the covers and swats around until he was able to hit the alarm's snooze button. He lets out a big yawn before slowly slipping out of bed. He walks over to the window and opens the curtains, letting the strong beam of sunlight engulf him and fill his room…

 **CRASH…WHAP!**

…when a rock crashes through his window and knocks him clear upside the head. Collapsing onto the floor from the attack, Naruto lies in an unconscious daze, costing him an hour from his normal routine. After he comes to, he rubs his bruised forehead and slowly stands up.

"Ow…who the heck decked me with a rock?!" he growls, looking at both the broken window and moderate-sized stone sitting on the floor amongst the shattered glass. He peers his head outside, but sees no sign of activity down his street at this time of morning.

"I'm going to get the jerk who did this!" he promises, proceeding to resume his morning routine.

He places a large bandage over the wound on his forehead following a shower and a quick bite to eat. Our titular hero then leaves him home and heads out for a day of adventure. He stops and turns to his broken window on his home's second floor.

"Whoever threw that rock must have been some brat…I'll ask around throughout the day to see if anyone saw anything…." Naruto says under his breath before leaving the area.

Naruto proceeds with his daily schedule, which always includes ninja training, hanging out with his friends around the village, and of course enjoying a large bowl of delicious ramen noodles from the local shop. A few people question the bandage on his head, and every time they did, he explains the incident that had happened earlier that morning. To Naruto's discontent, no one seemed to have any leads on who would chuck a rock through his window.

The day ends on a humdrum note as Naruto returns to his home. Before his bath, he repairs his broken window and cleans up the broken glass. Leaving the rock on the floor where it was as evidence he could use in the future, he heads to bed for the night.

Tomorrow would be better than today…

…wouldn't it?

* * *

Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!


	3. Day 3: Walking Dead

**Day 3: Walking Dead  
**

It was 1am. Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed, tossing and turning in his bed all throughout the night. He just could not find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Gaaah, I can't sleep! I need to do something to occupy my mind," Naruto proclaims, flopping out of bed.

At first he thought the wound on his forehead would be the reason for his inability to rest comfortably, but as Naruto feels around the area, he notices something odd.

"My bandage…its gone?!" he says in confusion.

Not only that, but the rock wound had completely healed as well. There was no sign of a previous impact or a scar or anything.

"I…don't get it…" he says, scratching his head.

Deciding not to dwell upon it for too long, he heads downstairs and drops down onto his couch. He reaches for his remote and turns on his TV. After flipping through some stations, he stops on a horror movie marathon playing on one of the channels.

"Hey, a zombie flick! Haven't watched one of these in a while!" Naruto says with a tired smile.

He watches the numerous short horror movies back to back, until he finally drifts off to sleep around 4am.

It was then in the distance, he could his alarm blaring from his upstairs bedroom.

It was 6am.

He sits up tiredly and yawns.

"Man, I'm still sleepy as heck, I'll go take a shower and then make some coffee," he grumbles as he slowly trudges back upstairs to do just that.

After a quick shower, he returns to his room to get dressed. After suiting up, he walks toward his window to open the curtains like he always does…

…but then stops just moments before doing so.

"…Maybe I shouldn't, I bet whoever threw that rock at me yesterday is waiting for me to expose myself again. I won't fall for it this time!" he says, ultimately deciding to not bother with it. Before exiting his room, he glances at the rock, which still sat on the floor where it had been since yesterday.

Naruto proceeds to exit out of his front door. As soon as he opens it, he stops and gazes in horror at what he was witnessing.

The entire Hidden Leaf Village had turned into a post-apocalyptic landscape.

Buildings were destroyed and dilapidated…

…the skies were grey and stormy…

…and worst of all, all of the residents were turned into mindless zombies.

"AAAAHHHHH" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs before slamming the door shut.

With his heart pounding loudly and rapidly, Naruto decides to hide it out in his home for the rest of the day. To his fortune, none of the zombies had attempted to break into his house. This eased his nerves only a little, but he knew he should get some proper rest at some point.

"Maybe I'm just hallucinating, or I'm stuck in a really long bad dream…" he says to himself.

The day ends on a rather freaky note as Naruto heads to bed for the night, keeping an ear out for any lingering zombies that might get to close to his home before finally drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be better than today…

…if he wakes up from this supposed nightmare.

* * *

Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!


	4. Day 4: The Bra

**Day 4: The Bra  
**

6am came once again, and his alarm wakes him. Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed, out like a light for most of the night. After a rather unexpected encounter with the undead the day-before, our exhausted hero finally manages to get some decent sleep. He sticks an arm out from underneath the covers and swats around until he was able to hit the alarm's snooze button. He lets out a big yawn before slowly slipping out of bed. **  
**

He walks over to the window and grabs the curtains, but pauses out of caution.

"Am I going to see my village ravaged by zombies or have large rocks chucked at my face again?" he says in hesitation, slowly opening them and peering outside.

Everything was normal. The skies were sunny, and outside activity was at a minimal.

"…Heh…guess it was all my imagination…looks like I have nothing worry about at all…" Naruto says with a sigh of relief, turning away from the window…

 **TRIP…CRASH!**

…only to trip over the rock that still lay in the same spot from a couple days back and fall flat on his face. He slowly turns his head and stares back at the solid object, remembering that incident not too long ago.

"No…this can't be right…I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouts in frustration as he quickly jumps to his feet and stomps toward his bathroom to take him a hot shower to clear his mind.

 **Minutes Later…**

Naruto was undressed and had a large towel wrapped around him. He was now outside of his bathroom on the opposite end of his home.

"Oh man, I need to take a long piss before I shower!" he says as he reaches for the doorknob.

It was locked.

"What the…why the heck is my bathroom door locked?!" Naruto proclaims, jiggling the handle as he tries to force it open, but to no avail.

That was then he notices something hanging from the doorknob.

"What...is this?!" Naruto questions, leaning down and examining the strange object.

It was a bra.

Naruto's pupils dilate not at the fact that someone, most likely a female, was inside his bathroom, but at what else he discovers engraved on the bra's strap…

 **{Hinata Hyuga}**

Before Naruto could even process all of what was happening, the bathroom door swings open.

And lo and behold, Naruto was now staring up at a nearly nude Hinata, who had her hands shielding her chest and crotch. Naruto, still in shock, unknowingly lets his towel slip off from around his waist, revealing his rather stiff and erect….scroll.

Both ninjas stare at each other in complete silence for a solid thirty seconds…

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

…before they both scream at the site of one another.

 **An Hour Later**

Both Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the opposite end of his couch in total silence. Fully clothed, both were blushing profusely, trying to think of what to say to one another. Naruto eventually speaks.

"Um…Hinata…what…were you doing…in…my bathroom...this morning?" he stammers, still embarrassed at what he saw earlier.

"I…I…I'm not completely sure…" Hinata says slowly, her head still shyly turns away from his. "All I can remember…is me wanting to take a hot bath, and then…suddenly I was here at your place…" she continues.

"Oh…" Naruto responds, both going silent for a bit longer.

This didn't make any sort of sense of course, to either of them really, it just happened this way.

"Naruto?" Hinata says, finally turning to face him.

"Yeah?" Naruto responds.

"...Let's not speak of this to anyone," Hinata states in an embarrassed tone.

"Right…gotcha…" Naturo replies.

Hinata stands up and prepares to leave his home.

"I'll…see you later, Naruto," Hinata says as she starts heading out.

"Okay…be careful out there…don't let anything like zombies get to you…and watch your step…don't trip on anything on the way out," Naruto blurts out as she leaves.

Hinata hears his words, and she lets out a giggle before disappearing from view.

Naruto flops down on his couch and sighs loudly.

"Guess I better get ready…" he says.

Our titular hero leaves him home and heads out for another day of adventure. Ninja training, hanging out with his friends around the village sans Hinata, and enjoying a plate of steak as he wanted something different to eat today.

The day ends on a somewhat positive note as Naruto returns to his home. He skips taking a shower before heading to bed for the night.

Tomorrow would be less embarrassing than today…

…wouldn't it?

* * *

Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!


	5. Day 5: A She?

**Day 5: A She?**

Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed, sleeping peacefully until his alarm wakes him at 6:00am. He sticks an arm out from underneath the covers and swats around until he was able to hit the alarm's snooze button. He lets out a big yawn before slowly slipping out of bed. He walks over to the window and opens the curtains, letting the strong beam of sunlight engulf him and fill his room.

"Man, today already feels like it's going to be a great day! No rocks thrown through the window nor tripping on the one on my floor, no zombies roaming the area, and I don't hear anyone occupying my shower! Today's going to turn out great!" Naruto proclaims proceeding to open his window all the way and does another big stretch, bearing his shirtless body for everyone outside to see.

"What the devil! Put a shirt on you indecent hussie!" suddenly yells someone from the street below.

"Huh?" Naruto says, looking over the ledge to see a drunk older man looking up and shaking his cane angrily at Naruto. "Hey, who are you calling an indecent hussie?!" Naruto demands.

"You, you (hic) sick woman!" the drunken old man retorts. "You remind me of (hic) my ex-wife…blonde and voluptuous, could never keep her damn shirt on…"

"Woman?! Who the heck are you calling a woman you stupid old…" Naruto began to argue, hopping up and down in a huff, only to feel something very heavy on his chest.

"Huh?" Naruto says, stopping and bringing his hands across his chest, feeling two large, soft round mounds protruding out from his nipples.

He looks down hesitantly and indeed sees that he had large breasts on him. Not only that, his entire anatomy was now that of a female.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"**

* * *

Minutes pass on by, and Naruto was pacing back and forth around his home trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who did this to me?! I know for a fact I couldn't have used Sexy Jutsu on myself in my sleep! What's worse is that I don't know how to undo it!" Naruto says to himself in a panic.

He couldn't stand there and fret all day, after all, he had a busy day ahead of him.

"Damn, I can't go on my missions today with these…things flopping all around my chest! A shirt is not going to hide these, and its too hot to wear something big and thick to conceal 'em!" Naruto continues pondering out lou.

That's when he remembers something.

"Wait…Hinata's bra!" Naruto exclaims, rushing toward his bathroom to see if it was still hanging there.

Indeed it was.

"Yes, I can wear this while I'm out! Though I could have sworn Hinata wore it out when she was here yesterday…oh well, no time to ponder," Naruto says, snagging the accessory and strapping it on.

Perfect fit.

"This feels so weird…. nonetheless, I need to go tell somebody about this," Naruto states, before grabbing the rest of this things and heading out the door.

Naruto would spend the rest of the day evading as many of his friends and familiars as he could and only confiding with the other adults around the village, where they were either left baffled at Naruto's strange predicament, or dying in laughter at Naruto's feminine figure and lack of a means to transform out of it. The most frustrating was having Jiraiya stalk him when he somehow found out about his interesting change. His day ultimately winds up not going the way he wanted, and decides to not go for training nor eat out at his favorite ramen place.

The day ends on a bewildering note as Naruto returns to his home. He takes a long relaxing bath before heading to bed for the night, finding it uncomfortable to sleep in his normal face-down position due to his newly acquired breasts.

Tomorrow would be less estrogen-induced…

…wouldn't it?

* * *

Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!


	6. Day 6: Total Chaos

**Day 6: Total Chaos**

Naruto Uzumaki had woken up well before his usual 6:00am alarm. To his relief, he was no longer a female, and had made it a point to be very extremely cautious on how to proceed with the morning. He was currently sitting in his closet, waiting until it was time to leave the house so that no other incident would befall upon him, like it had in the past four days.

 **CRASH!**

Just as he expected, Naruto hears the crashing of the rock that was thrown into his window from outside. Thankfully, he wasn't outside in his bedroom to be hit by it.

 **PSSSSSSS!**

Then, Naruto hears someone taking a shower in his bathroom in the other part of his house. When the person was finished, they leave his house without incident.

Naruto also didn't have to worry about his TV, as he had thrown it out a bit ago so that no influence of a zombie apocalypse would come to life across the village.

And then, all was quiet.

Naruto had successfully waited out the morning, and it seems to have worked.

"Thank goodness! Now I don't have to worry about starting off the day with some random crap happening to me!" Naruto says opening the door and stepping out of his closet.

No sooner had he done so, the rock that was sitting on the floor of his bedroom suddenly lifts itself into the air at Naruto's eye-level.

"….Wait…what the hell?!" Naruto says, stopping dead in his tracks and staring wide eyed at the rock, which was magically levitating for no apparent reason.

Before Natruto could even respond to the asinine scene…

 **CRACK…WHAM!**

…the rock launches itself at Naruto, slamming him upside the head at high speeds, knocking him to the ground just like in the past.

Naruto clutches his forehead and squirms before slowly picking himself off of the floor.

"How…how is this still happening?!" Naruto says, aghast as the problem seems to be resetting itself to always succeed no matter what attempt he makes to dodge it.

Then, another shocker arrives at the scene, as his bedroom door opens, revealing a zombified version of Hinata, wearing nothing but a bath towel wrapped around her as she steps into the room.

"Naruto! What are you doing? And why do you now have breasts?!" the demonic-voiced zombie-Hinata states to Naruto, who looks down to now realized those large breasts he sported yesterday were now back.

"GAH!" Natruto yells in response, horrified the whole incident that wouldn't let him catch a break.

* * *

It was 6:00am.

 **"WAHHH!"**

Naruto was now back in his bed. He sat up upon yelling out and breathes heavily.

Apparently what had just happened was simply a nightmare.

"Was…that a dream…?!" Naruto questions himself. "I don't even know what's real anymore…I need to contact someone for some help immediately!" he says exhaustingly.

Would today be change for the better? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	7. Intervention

**Intervention**

It was the evening of the same day, Day 6.

Naruto had skipped most of his morning and afternoon routine thinking of a way to seek help for his predicament. Eventually he considers seeing a psychiatrist to confide his troubles to. He now sits in the lobby of a small clinic on the outskirts of town, next to a large blossom tree.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Dr. Kurenai Yūhi will now see you," the receptionist announces.

Naruto gets up from his seat, tired and dejected for this past week's events, and makes his way inside the office. Kurenai, dressed in a white lab coat, was seated at her desk.

"Come on in and lay down on my couch," Kurenai tells Naruto, who did so without a word. "Now, tell me what's on your mind, starting from the beginning."

Naruto sighs and looks up at Kurenai.

"I'm at my wits end. The past week I've been waking up to bizarre incidents happening to me in my own home. On the first day, I had no issues at all. But starting on the second day I had a rock randomly thrown at me from the outside. On the third day, I woke up to zombies invading the village. On the fourth day, I found Hina-er-an uninvited guest using my shower! On day five I woke up as a female, and just this morning, everything that had happened to me this week happened all at once!" Naruto recollects. "I don't know what's going on, or what's causing me to encounter this crap!"

As Naruto speaks, Kurenai records everything on a clipboard she was holding. After a moment of silence, she speaks.

"…I know exactly what's going on with you," Kurenai states.

Naruto perks up immediately at her statement.

"What?! You do!? Tell me!" Naruto pleads, nearly hopping out of his seat in anticipation.

Kurenai clears her throat.

"Naruto, it's a case I've seen before. It's a condition called Genjutsu Neurological Disorder. It's a state where a person's perception is warped from an outside influence. In other words, someone with the expertise of Genjutsu has the potential to control one's senses and create distorted illusions and even physical changes to that person," Kurenai explains.

"What the shit?! Then that means someone is playing a sick prank on me! Whoever it is I will kick their ass!" Naruto proclaims in anger.

"Settle down, Naruto, it's not as easy as taking out someone who did this to you in the present-sense" Kurenai states.

"Huh? What do you mean present-sense?" Naruto asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the bad news is when Genjutsu user successfully inflicts their target, it cannot be undone. The only way to prevent this from happening to you in the first place would involve time travel. You would have to go back to the very point in time when the person made you his or her initial target," Kurenai explains further.

"Time travel? Is that even possible?" Naruto questions, scratching his head in confusion.

"In theory, yes. There is a means to go back in time through your cognitive-state and investigate the source of your unfortunate string of events. I can help you achieve that using my own Genjutsu techniques. Do you wish to undertake this risk?" Kurenai asks Naruto.

At a moment of deep though, debating whether to relive the crap and stress he went through again for the sake of stopping it for good.

"…Okay, I'll do it. Send my mind back to the past," Naruto tells Kurenai with a nod of conviction.

"Very well. Please lie down. What I will do is put you in a special state of catatonic sleep. Your goal is to use your memories to travel back to the earliest point in time before your string of incidents began, which would be 'Day 1' from your earlier explanation. You will relive that day exactly as it progressed, only you will have the knowledge, awareness, and foresight of today as opposed to a week ago. You will need to go out of your daily routine and seek out this secret Genjutsu user and put a stop to them. Once you do, the curse inflicted upon you will be broken and purged from your body and soul. You will then automatically wake up here back in my office when successful. But, be warned. If you happen to make changes in the past that does not ultimately contribute to solving your problem, then you may end up making the subsequent re-visitation of days even worse than before. Good luck, Naruto," Kurenai instructs.

Naruto nods and lies down as instructed. Kunrenai approaches him and puts her hand on his forehead, activating a special jutsu that slowly starts to put Naruto to sleep.

Naruto now has the chance to right the wrongs from the previous week.

Who is this person giving him hell, and will he be able to stop them? Or, will hell break loose all over again on a grander scale?

It's time to revisit Day 1 all over again.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	8. Day 1: Revisited

**Day 1: Revisited**

Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed, sleeping peacefully until his alarm wakes him at 6:00am. He sticks an arm out from underneath the covers and swats around until he was able to hit the alarm's snooze button. He lets out a big yawn before slowly slipping out of bed. He walks over to the window and opens the curtains, letting the strong beam of sunlight engulf him and fill his room.

"…It worked…I really am back to the day before the chaos began…" Naruto says quietly with a sigh of relief.

However, this was not the time to celebrate or relax. Naruto had to take this single day to investigate who's responsible for causing his downward spiral the following day. After a shower and a quick bite to eat, our titular hero leaves his home and heads out for a day not of adventure, but questioning.

First, Naruto decides to look into his rock problem.

Wandering the streets of Konohagakure, Naruto observed every person he passed by, not immediately seeing anyone who looked obviously suspicious. That's when Naruto spotted a random Konoha Military Police officer patrolling his street.

"Hey, officer! I got a question for ya!" Naruto calls out as he approaches the officer.

"Huh? What is it?" the police officer asks, turning around to face our hero, revealing his face in the process.

"SASUKE?! What are you doing?! Since when were you a cop?!" Naruto exclaims in shock.

"I've been a member of the police force for years. Think of it as a side-job. All Uchiha clan members are enrolled at some point or another, or did you forget?" Sasuke responds, raising an eyebrow.

"Considering this world is taking place in a disjointed continuity within the Naruto universe, I guess you have a point…" Naruto responds under his breath with a slight chuckle as he scratches his head.

"What was that?" Sausuke questions.

"N-nothing. Say, you haven't noticed anything strange happen around 6:00am each morning?" Naruto questions him.

"No, why?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, I have strong hunch that someone is planning on causing property damage by throwing a rock at my second-floor window soon!" Naruto proclaims.

"Oh? And what evidence do you have of this incident potentially happening?" Sauske questions, crossing his arms.

"Uh…well…you see…" Naruto stammers, not knowing how to validate his accusation.

Sasuke chuckles, before breaking out into a laugh.

"Look, tell you what, Naruto. I'll keep an eye out tomorrow morning for any sort of deviant behavior on your street. Deal?" Sasuke proposes.

A wide smile spreads across Naruto's face.

"Awesome! Thanks Sasuke, you're the best!" Naruto says happily, leaping forward to hug him, only for Sasuke to sidestep…

 **CRASH!**

…causing Naruto to crash face-first onto the ground as a result.

"…Don't mention it," Sasuke says with a sigh before leaving to continue his patrol.

With his mind now at ease, Naruto decides nothing more needs to be done right now. He resumes the day with his usual tasks, includes ninja training, hanging out with his friends around the village, and of course enjoying a large bowl of delicious ramen noodles from the local shop.

The day ends on an even more positive note than before as Naruto returns to his home. He takes a long relaxing bath before heading to bed for the night.

"Heheh, time to find out who this rock-thrower really is!" Naruto says with a grin before falling asleep in his bed.

Tomorrow would be the end of his nightmarish cycle…

…wouldn't it?

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	9. Day 2: Revisited

**Day 2: Revisited**

Naruto Uzumaki was in his bed, sleeping peacefully until his alarm wakes him at 6am. He sticks an arm out from underneath the covers and swats around until he was able to hit the alarm's snooze button. He lets out a big yawn before slowly slipping out of bed. He walks over to the window and opens the curtains, letting the strong beam of sunlight engulf him and fill his room…

 **CRASH…WHAP!**

…when a rock crashes through his window and knocks him clear upside the head. Collapsing onto the floor from the attack, Naruto lies in a brief daze before quickly regaining his composure.

"No…this can't be…! Sasuke was supposed to be keeping a lookout for me this morning for that serial rock-thrower!" Naruto says in shock as his first attempt in altering the day's outcome has already failed.

Getting back on his feet, Naruto approaches the window once again and looks out of it, immediately noticing Sasuke rushing to the scene from down the street.

"Sasuke! Where the hell where you?! You just missed catching the punk who keeps tossing rocks into my window!" Naruto yells to his pal.

"Hey, give me a break, will you! I was dealing with another pressing matter that had to be taken care of!" an exasperated Sasuke yells back up to Naruto.

" _Pressing matter?! What else could be more important right now?"_ Naruto says to himself.

"Hold on, I'm coming down right now!" Naruto calls back out to Sasuke before getting dressed and heading out the door.

* * *

Several minutes later, both Naruto and Sasuke were at the Konoha Military Police Department. There, they sat together at a table with an older gentleman opposite to them within one of the interrogation rooms. The gentleman looked to be in his 40's and wore a traditional kimono.

"So tell me again why I'm letting you accompany me on official police business? Sasuke questions Naruto as he shuffles through some files on the table before them.

"I want to know what's so important about this person you are interrogating that distracted you from catching the criminal that's been wrecking my house!" Naruto responds sternly.

"Fine. Now keep quiet while ask this man some questions," Sasuke says to Naruto before turning his attention to the unnamed guest before them. "Alright sir, once more can you tell me the issue you are having within Konohagakure?" he questions.

"Y-yes. I have been having strange visions of horrific things happening all around me the past few nights," the older gentleman explains in a quiet tone.

"What sort of visions?" Sasuke presses.

"You…you probably won't believe me when I say this, but, I have been seeing the citizens of Konohagakure as horrific zombies, ghoulish reanimated manifestations of the people I see daily…" the older gentle continues.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaims, standing upright, nearly flipping over the table in the process.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S WITH THE OUTBURST?!" Sasuke loudly snaps at him in annoyance.

"Sasuke, this old man just said he's been seeing zombies around the village!" Naruto says to him.

"And?!" Sasuke responds while raising an eyebrow.

"That's the exact same thing I've been experiencing as well!" Naruto insists, slamming his hands on the table as he speaks.

"…Dude, are you high?!" Sasuke questions him.

"No, I'm not! Listen to me, at some point early tomorrow morning I'm going to be up at around 1am to watch some horror movies on the TV. Then I'll fall asleep in front of it, and when I wake up, I'll encounter these same zombies this old man was just telling you about!" Naruto explains.

"You…can't be serious…" Sasuke responds dryly, not buying the outrageous claim at all.

"The young man is certainly telling the truth," the older gentlemen interrupts.

"Huh?! Both Sasuke and Naruto respond in unison.

"Yes…I do recall watching some scary films on the television a bit before I stepped outside and found myself in zombie-city," the older gentleman explains. "If this young man is experiencing the same thing as I, then certainly there are others suffering from this strange phenomenon."

"This is ridiculous…" Sasuke says with a sigh, face-palming at the whole ordeal.

"Fine! Don't believe me, then come spend the night at my place and see for yourself!" Naruto offers.

Sasuke was on the verge of blowing a gasket at the sheer silliness of the situation, but then quickly calms down.

"…Fine, I'll come, if it will make you happy. I still think this whole thing is bullshit, but I'll humor you only because you have a similar story to this gentleman," Sasuke says to Naruto.

"WHOO! ZOMBIE-STAKE-OUT HERE WE COME!" Naruto exclaims before leaving the Konoha Military Police Department to prepare.

The older gentlemen sighs.

"I fear for our society. Unknown influences upon its people can happen when they least expect it," the older gentleman says under his breath.

Sasuke took note of the older gentleman's comment, before adjuring the interrogation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto proceeds with his daily schedule of ninja training, hanging out with his friends around the village, and enjoying a large bowl of delicious ramen noodles from the local shop.

The day ends in renewed optimism. Before his bath, he decides to not even fix his window (it's going to be broken again, so why even bother at this point). He also decides to leave the rock on the floor where it was to show to Sasuke when he arrives in the next few hours. He then hops into bed early and sets his alarm for 1am.

Tomorrow would shed more light on the cause of this nightmarish cycle…

…wouldn't it?

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	10. Day 3: Revisited

**Day 3: Revisited**

It was 1am. Naruto Uzumaki was already wide awake, waiting by his front door for Sasuke to arrive as promised. To Naruto's delight, Sasuke did indeed arrive only minutes later, looking a bit tired, and still in his police uniform.

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke grumbles, with Naruto responding with a wide grin of excitement as he pulls Sasuke in and shuts the door behind him.

Both young men drop down onto Naruto's couch. Naruto reaches for his remote and turns on his TV. After flipping through some stations, he stops on the horror movie marathon that he watched in the past.

"This is it, the show I started watching that triggered that zombie outbreak that'll happen later this morning!" Naruto proclaims, pleased that things were still happening in tandem.

"…You're rather cheery for something tragic and foreboding you claim will happen soon…" Sasuke comments, bewildered by Naruto's positive energy in this seemingly ridiculous charade.

"Of course I'm cheery! I'm going to prove to you that I'm not crazy! Now, let's get to watch these scary movies already!" Naruto says with confidence before whipping out a large bowl of popcorn to share with Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs. "Might as well enjoy the classics I guess…" he says, relinquishing his doubts for moment to indulge in some good flicks.

The two watch numerous short horror movies back to back, until they finally drift off to sleep around 4am.

It was then in the distance they could hear Naruto's alarm blaring from the upstairs bedroom.

It was 6am.

Both guys sat up tiredly and yawn in unison…

…and soon realize they were both lying on top of one another, with Naruto on the bottom.

"WAH!" Sasuke yelps, falling off the couch in the process. "Naruto you ass! What were you doing getting snuggly with me like this?!" he proclaims in frustration and anger.

"Huh? I don't know, I don't remember much after the third movie last night…" Naruto says with a shrug while rubbing his eye.

"Well I'm done with this whole stay-over thing! I'm heading back home to change!" Sasuke says in an huff as he jumps to his feet and grabs his things.

"Wait Sasuke, I wouldn't open the front door just yet!" Naruto tries to warn him, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

Sasuke proceeds to exit out the front door. As soon as he opens it, he stops and gazes in horror at what he was witnessing.

The entire Hidden Leaf Village had, as both Naruto and the older gentleman had forewarned, turned into a post-apocalyptic landscape.

Buildings were destroyed and dilapidated…

…the skies were grey and stormy…

…and worst of all, all of the residents were turned into mindless zombies.

"What…the hell…?! Sasuke says quietly in disbelief before unconsciously shutting the door close in response.

"See?! I told you! I told you all I wasn't losing my shit!" Naruto says to spooked Sasuke as he approaches him.

Sasuke turns to Naruto and narrows his eyes at him.

"Okay…you got me. Why don't you start at the beginning with how all of this started…" Sasuke says, finally regaining his composure, now wanting to know the full story on how all Naruto's hyperbolic testimony was completely valid up to this point.

As Naruto explained everything over a cup of coffee, they decide to hide out in his home for the rest of the day. As expected, none of the zombies had attempted to break into the house throughout the day.

The day ends with a mutual understanding, as Sasuke now believes all what was happening was the truth. They both decide to turn in for the night and plan their next move tomorrow.

Sasuke of course opted to sleep on the couch, far away from Naruto who had retired to his own bedroom.

Would tomorrow bring them closer to the answer?

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


End file.
